Olivia Dawson
Olivia Dawson, otherwise known as Heartstring Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Ito Ito no Mi *'Flight: '''Oliva can attach her strings to the clouds above in the skies to grant herself the ability to fly freely in the air at absurd speeds. In addition, Olivia can create wings made out of her string attached to her back that she can use to fly with incredible manoueverability and immense speed. *'String Robe: Olivia has demonstrated the ability to wrap herself in a mass of extremely thing strings virtually indistinguishable from her true form; dramatically augmenting her defensive power by an incredible factor as well as granting herself incredibly augmented attack potency and strength. Oliva can freely manipulate this robe around her at will, forming gargantuan kitsune-like tails to smother, crush, and strangle her opponents that serve as additional limbs in combat to assist her. Olivia has also demonstrated a mastery of these strings such that she can create "lassos" of string to swing from high vantage points. By manipulating these strings, Olivia can effectively bulk herself up by reinforcing her body with strings; though at the cost of losing the disguised nature of the Robe. By doing so, Olivia can dramatically improve her effective physicality to extraordinary heights; as well as similarly augment her durability and attack potency. *'String Fractals: '''In addition, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to produce coloured snowflake-like string fractals, which when spun demonstrate devastating penetrative and cutting power. Olivia can also cause the condensed strings to explode into a mass of incomprehensibly sharp wires upon or near to contact; mutilating her target beyond recognition. *'Wallcrawling: 'Making use of the Ito Ito no Mi's ability to create strings capable of attaching to anything, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to attach her strings to vertical surfaces; allowing her to effortlessly and subconsciously scale up the walls as if they were horizontal. As a result, Olivia has devastating agility in combat, and can even project herself off of aformentioned substances by firing the strings beneath her outwards as if a bullet; effectively propelling her at speeds comparable to Geppo and Soru. *'Spring String: 'Making use of the ridiculous tensile strength and incomparable durability of the wire's produced by the Ito Ito no Mi, Olivia exploits her complete mastery over her strings to coil them beneath her feet. Due to the incomprehensible amount of force that would normally be required to bend even one of her strings into such a shape, Olivia can instantly unravel them at any point in time for a piston-like effect; which she can use to dramatically augment her movement speed as well as the explosiveness of her phsyical attacks. Due to this, Olivia is considered to have the ability to move at incredible speeds. This technique can also become dramatically amplified with the use of Busoshoku Haki; and when combined with her mastery of Geppo and flight capabilities her ability to move through the air becomes comparable to the manoeuvaribility of a hummbing bird. *'String Knitting: 'Olivia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly heal her own injuries by actively and almost subconsciously operating on injured or unhealthy regions of her body with her strings, generating them within her and seemingly knitting her body back to health. As a result, Olivia demonstrates what would appear to be remarkable regenerative prowess; seemingly rapidly knitting up wounds with such incredible skill that the appear to heal quite rapidly. In addition, Olivia can "knit" the injuries of others, enabling her to serve as a makeshift, albeit brilliant surgeon. Combined with Heartstring, Olivia can immediately use her strings to diagnose her targets; allowing her to quickly learn what is required of her to save a given person's life. When combined with her own healing prowess and Healing-type Rise, ... *'String Morph: 'Olivia, demonstrating an uncanny aptitude for her Devil Fruit, is capable of morphing the strings at her disposal into taking on incredibly specific colourations, seemingly creating strings of any colour she has knowledge of or can imagine. In tandem with her ability to create extremely lifelifke replicas of herself as well as the ability to wrap herself in invisibly thin strings, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to apparently alter his physical form to adopt the appearance of another individual down to every last facet of their visage that she is cognizant of. As a result, Olivia is capable of pretending to be individuals that she simply is not, in essence shapeshifting into a being and taking their forms. *'String Phone: Exploiting the fact that through strange mechanisms, a clone completely composed of her strings can transmit her voice, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to simply place strands of her strings on persons around her that can serve as listening devices; enabling her to employ reconaissance by listening in to the conversations of a given target as well as, if she chooses, transmit her voice back through this string as well. In addition, due to her precise control over all strings she generates, Olivia can also utilize this ability as a makeshift tracking device. *'String Marionette:' Puppeteering persons entirely, demonstrating the ability combine it with Heartstring to learn the unique abilities of an individual and force them to utilize even those in combat. *'Thunderstruck:' *'World's Stage:' *'Bullet String:' **'String Machine Gun:' *'Heartstring: '''Emotional state, intent, true form, personality, glimpses of thoughts associated associated with deep emotions, motives, unique understanding of their aura. Can be used with Sense to let her fully perceive the woorld in all six senses, become instantly alerted to thechange in aura of a person; allowing her to discern their health level as well as pyschological mishaps such as illusions or mental attacks. *'Blacksmith:' *'String Life:' *'Arachne:' *'Overheat: ' *'Calico:' *'Halo:' *'String Trap: Olivia has demonstrated sufficient aptitude with her Devil Fruit to seemingly create a wide area containing thin strings that serves as her own personal sensory barrier, allowing her to detect when an individual enters the room; and when enhanced with her Kenbunshoku Haki, achieve... *'''Weaving: **'Explosives: ' **'Venom:' **'Crescentus:' *'String Sense: '''Send her senses through her spring. *'String Hairs: Spiderman hair danger precognition and a lot of stuff. *'String Defense: '''Absolute Defense like Gaara and shit. *'String Giant: *'String Labyrinth:' *'String Jamming:' *'String Clone:' *'Skeleton Key:' Awakening Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Olivia has such immense mastery over her Kenbunshoku Haki that she can quite literally infuse objects with an extension of her sensory perception not dissimilar to the traditional usage of Busoshoku Haki. As a result, Olivia often employs Kenbunshoku Haki in tandem with the powers of her Ito Ito no Mi; allowing her to virtually perceive the world around her through her strings extraordinarily vividly. Olivia has demonstrated the ability to see persons and objects, even if they are concealed from view via physical obstructions or supernatural abilities over tremendous distances; as well as to sense and emphatize with the emotions, intentions, and personality of an individual. As a result, Olivia can easily read off the intentions and type of personality of someone when her Haki is being employed; which in turn supplements her ability to predict attacks through the enhanced perception granted to her by this shade of Haki. Finally, Olivia has demonstrated not only the ability to perceive the future, but the ability to track persons by the imprint of their aura, effectively following the trail left by their very existence. Olivia is also capable of sensing the bloodlust and agressive nature of those around her, allowing her to easily determine her opponents or hostile individuals from a large crowd. Via her ability to infuse and freely harness her Kenbunshoku Haki, Olivia has also demonstrated the ability to seemingly create afterimages of her own aura to feint or confuse opponents that rely on Kenbunshoku Haki as their main method of sensory perception; as well as the sensory perceptions of other occupations depending on the mechanism utilized. Finally, Olivia can utilize Kenbunshoku Haki to see past illusions, and in her case, imbue her illusions with a sense of realism by imbuing it directly with her Kenbunshoku Haki; rendering it virtually indistinguishable by infusing the perception of "life" into it. Olivia can imbue her strings with her Kenbunshoku Haki, enabling her constructs to seemingly wield a life of their own when combined with Haoshoku Haki; imbuing them with the aura of her life force while dominating this aura entirely to produce a sentience that is an extension of her own will. As a result, Olivia can create fully autonomous golems of string that require no conscious effort to harness in combat. *'Kenbunshoku: Heartstring: '''With her String, specialized use. *'Kenbunshoku: Nirvana: All senses. *'''Kenbunshoku: Extension: '''Infusing it into objects and things that arent her, either via Weaving or mastery. Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Curses and Magecraft Enhancement '''Enhancement is a powerful Curse that enables Olivia to enhance the target of her Curse in virtually any ways she sees fit, whether this may be physical items or the bodies of others. Those who cannot withstand her strength-increasing are killed and turned into black paper dolls; though Olivia demonstrates to control the extent of her Enhancement. Due to this unique power, Olivia can augment herself with this curse if she so desires, allowing her to dramatically augment her physical might as well as the might of her strings; rendering the already exceptionally strong and incredibly durable threads produced by her Devil Fruit to transcend even their previous level. In addition, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to augment the power of her allies In addition, Enhancement can be used to alter the bodily senses of a person, allowing her to heighten the sense of pain of those her Curse makes contact with; as well as anything imbued with the curse, thus enabling her to dramatically amplify the sensitivity to pain of those touched, cut, or attached to her strings. In addition, Olviia can augment the sensitivity to various other sensations, or rob a target of their five senses in combination/tandem with her Ito Ito no Mi prowess. Material Transmutation Material Transmutation, is a branch of Magecraft that revolves around and involves spells that interfere with the properties of an object. As an extremely skilled practicioner of this type of Magecraft with this being perhaps her speciality, Olivia can completely alter and modify an object to give it properties it didn't have before, or completely change the object in it's entirety to a completely different material. Where Olivia really shines however, is in the process known as Alteration Magecraft, as well as has organically mastered Reinforcement Magecraft to the point it has manifested as a Mana Burst skill. *'Alteration:' Alteration is the intermediary step between Reinforcement and Projection, to give an object a property or effect that it originally didn’t have. Poisonous, Adhesive, Explosive. Mana Burst (Gravity) Mana Burst '''refers to the increase in performance caused by the infusion of one's weapons or one's body with magical energy and instantly expelling it, effectively replicating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of magical energy. While Olivia may not have magical energy rivalling a Dragon, (albeit nevertheless wielding an astounding reserve of magical energy for a human being), Olivia's magical energy is considered to be immensely efficient, enabling her to infuse her own with minute fractions of her total magic energy for an exceedingly strong Mana Burst that one might say even exceeds regular human capability due to her sheer potency and natural efficiency of her magical energy. Olivia's Mana Burst exponentially multiplies her physical perfomance and is capable of large scale body reinforcement, but multiplies her speed and agility tremendously as well as her durability and endurance. In addition, Olivia's Mana Burst allows her to vvastly empower and augment the might of her weapons greatly, drastically amplifying the attack potency and sheer speed of her attacks including her weaponry. With mere sticks becoming comparable to incredibly powerful weapons capable of destroying other with nothing but a single bow, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to utilize Mana Burst in tandem with her strings; dramatically augmenting their capabilities to even further degress. In addition, Olivia can also elementalize her Mana Burst with gravity. Stand User Tailor Made '''Tailor Made is a versatile ability-granting stand, otherwise categorised as a Phenomenon-type Stand which allows Olivia to "affect" the world around her in various ways through the act of sewing. While naturally, Olivia's Stand would involve the generation of threads to facilitate her ability; uniquely, Olivia's stand has manifested itself strangely within her Devil Fruit and thus meaning that it serves as the direct medium for her power. As a result, through the medium of the strings generated by the Ito Ito no Mi, Olivia also can manipulate how these threads/strings affect the world around her. Tailor Made grants Olivia the ability to do so in four ways each with their own unique characteristics and abilities, referred to individual as: Stitch, Thread, Sew, and Weave. *'Stitch: '''Stitch refers to a supplementary method of manipulating the world through her strings, literally stitching the world around her; altering the inherent "stitches" of everything around her; the structure and properties of persons and objects. Visually represented by the object she wishes to modify segmenting into pieces as if cut apart before being stitched back together with thread, Olivia becomes a master seamstress, capable of refitting the world around to her own liking. Olivia is capable of stitching up her body and the bodies of others to increase her own physical parameters, or those of others as she chooses; as well as close wounds and reattach severed body parts with ease, rapidly restoring functionality to it's previous levels. In addition, Olivia can stitch two points together; virtually allowing for short range teleportation. However, this cannot be done freely, as it is notably more taxing to do than any other form of stitching; with the cost increasing depending on the distance she wishes to stitch. Finally, Olivia is capable of stitching her environment, restructuring it to produce obstacles, or undo the stitching of a wall to pass through. Olivia can attach objects directly onto others as well, crudely "upgrading" technology by stitching them together till they do something she considers "good". *'Weave: Weave, refers to a method of manipulating the world that involves the intertwining of things in the world, rather than altering the stitches of things around her; and is often considered to be akin to fashioning art out of the "fabrics" of nature. Visually represented by the strings she uses alternating into various clours as if belonging to various fabrics, Olivia can use weave to entwine, or combine (fuse) "fabrics" together. As a result, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to effectively amalgamate for a wide variety of purposes. Olivia is capable of literally weaving herself, her strings, or objects into surrounding materials; and then unweave them to allow things to freely pass through a structre. Olivia can fuse non-sentient life together to form chimeras which she can then manipulate via her Ito Ito no Mi, weave her energies together to produce a new power (e.g, Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki) or use the energies of others if they willingly "provide" her with the fabric, fuse weapons and inorganic materials together to produce more powerful weapons and materials, and even meld the minds of persons together to produce a sort of telepathic rapport. Olivia is also capable of generating a sort of purely-object based teleporation as well by weaving an item into a given location that she can perceive, bringing the object into the area and instantly unweaving it, allowing her to seemingly teleport it where she chooses. *'''Thread: *'Sew:' Hamon